Lui Shirosagi/Gallery
Gallery Anime Episodes :; Beyblade Burst Beyblade Burst Lui 2.png Screenshot_2017-01-12-22-03-03.png Screenshot_2017-01-12-22-03-35.png Screenshot_2017-01-12-22-16-25.png Screenshot_2017-01-12-22-29-30.png|Lui looking out the window Screenshot_2017-01-12-22-30-25.png|Lui talking to Gabe Screenshot_2017-01-12-22-30-43.png Screenshot_2017-01-12-22-32-03.png|Lost Luinor (Longinus) Screenshot_2017-01-12-22-33-10.png Screenshot_2017-01-12-22-34-31.png Screenshot_2017-01-12-22-37-35.png Screenshot_2017-01-13-09-31-11.png Sem Título8unhgggvg.png Screenshot_2017-01-13-10-33-29.png Screenshot_2017-01-13-10-39-52.png Sem Título11 (2).png Sem Título15gtfvvc.png Sem Título28 (2).png Sem Título44.png Sem Título45.png Sem Título46.png Sem Título48.png Sem Títulohbgttbg.png Sem Títulohubhbhyh.png Sem Títulojbgvfbn.png Sem Títulojbhgytnh.png|Lui and Gabe Sem Títulojk.png Sem Títulok.png Sem Títulotnvfvgg.png Sem Títuloyh.png Shirasagijo.jpg C6XueZWUoAAsDH .jpg C8KujE5UwAA31fx.jpg|Lui and Shu arm wrestling CwPXoKBVMAEf tt.jpg|Lui grinning 201703062118326d0.jpg|Lui vs. Shu bburst_ep51pic24.jpg bburst_ep49pic07.jpg 20161128211140efa.jpg DBrdUYeVoAArGCN.jpg Lui.jpg 20170711_102038.png 20170726_230952.png 20170727_002630.png 20170805_153002.png|Lui and Valt battling 20170805_153600.png LuiShirasagijoLaunching.gif|Lui launching bbburst_lui2.jpg|Lui and Luinor (Longinus) tumblr_inline_oq4yyuEJD91t6uvw3_500.png|Lui thinking Sassy Lui.jpg|Lui's crossing his arms 26cdbbb90f5039ed1c3ff33b02b2a67329de1d4c_hq.jpg|Lui showing his bey Luinor L2 Nine Spiral Katana2.jpg nightmare boost.gif|Lui using Nightmare Boost lui fire hair.gif 29e13fbae41d5e04af9297ca7d6d5bcbc11165dc_00.gif Lui vs. Valt.jpg :; Beyblade Burst Evolution 20171212 183723.jpg lui dragon.gif|Lui and Luinor L3 Ruway vs Lui.jpg |Lui vs Ren Wu luis.gif 20180130_171403.jpg bbb20428744540e2f0fb003f92bf348899037f91_hq.jpg f9371bf3cd149494920002276fd9571c.jpg maxresdefault .jpg maxresdefa.jpg mqdefault (1).jpg mqdefault (2).jpg mqdefaultlvb .jpg tumblr_p03hjdWgTR1ro33voo1_1280.png tumblr_p049q7wuIB1u5s2mlo1_1280.png tumblr_p049q7wuIB1u5s2mlo3_1280.png imag.jpeg tumblr_p0ja1ija3s1wddcxfo2_r4_500.gif LuiLaunchNew.jpg|Lui's New Nightmare Shoot|link=https://img.youtube.com/vi/5fUOOhAfmp0/maxresdefault.jpg 20180318 005639.jpg Fired Up Lui.jpg Lui chuckles.jpg Lui vs. Silas.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo (anime) Beyblade Burst Turbo Lui Shirosagi Launch.gif Burst Turbo E4 - Valt vs. Lui.png Burst Turbo E4 - Lui Returns.png Burst Turbo E5 - Lui Shirosagi.png Burst Turbo E5 - Lui Shirosagi 2.png Burst Turbo E5 - Heated Up Lui.png Burst Turbo E5 - Lui and Brutal Lúinor.png Burst Turbo E5 - Aiger vs. Lui.png Burst Turbo E5 - Aiger Sees a Tree as Lui.png Lui's stats.jpg Lui in awe.jpg Lui and Valt face-off.jpg Lui's aura surrounds.jpg _1 BEYBLADE BURST TURBO Official Music Video - 'Turbo' - YouTube (2).png|Lui launching Burst Turbo E5 - Heated Up Lui 2.png Burst Turbo E5 - Heated Up Valt and Lui.png Burst Turbo E5 - Valt vs. Lui.png Burst Turbo E5 - Lui's Heated Up Launch.png Burst Turbo E5 - Heated Up Valt and Lui 2.png Burst Turbo E5 - Heated Up Lui 3.png Burst Turbo E5 - Destroyed Stadium.png Lui and Luinor clash.jpg Lui's aura glowing.jpg Lui's raging aura.jpg Lui grinning close-up.jpg Theme Songs :;Chouzetsu Muteki Blader! 63F3CC9D-8D11-4083-8368-BB45EDFB5995.png|Lui in Super Z intro tumblr_p6kef3YWXr1wddcxfo3_500.gif Miscellaneous Beyblade Burst Lui Shirosagi.png Beyblade Burst Evolution Lui Shirosagi.png Beyblade Burst Lui Shirosagi Launch.png Beyblade Burst Lui Shirosagi Launch 2.png Beyblade Burst Lui Shirosagi Launch 3.png Beyblade Burst Evolution Lui Shirosagi Launch.png Beyblade Burst Chozetsu Lui Shirasagijo.png Beyblade Burst Turbo Lui Shirosagi 2.png a87c8521f18bbb47199f398c8a0531f85900b35f_hq.jpg|Lui and his bey, Lost Luinor Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Lui Shirasagijo and Bloody Longinus JP Website Poster.jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg|Lui vs Red Eye hqdefaultzz .jpg cad6878d714c2d635231099e83f2f3cd1521214276_full (1)_kindlephoto-24915606.jpg|Lui in Super Z poster Pc 1920x1080 1 (1).jpg 1_000000009039.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Lui 1_000000009053.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Lui 1 000000009035.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official macaron featuring Valt and Lui img_world_championship-768x933.jpg|Beyblade Burst World Championship 2018 that features Aiga, Valt, and Lui DiCTrr7VMAAmySj.jpg large.jpg|Korean Beyblade Burst Musical Cast 20180813194408.jpg|Beyblade Burst Battle Zero art cover Wallpaper pc 1920x1080.jpg Lui's Beyblade Burst icon.png Lui's Burst Evolution icon.png Lui's Beyblade Burst.jpg International Blader's Cup.png Beyblade Burst Generation.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Wallpaper (Desktop Version).jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Wallpaper (Mobile Version).jpg Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Male Category:Supreme Four Category:Big Five Category:Rideout Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:National champion